Owaru
|- | |- | |- | |} The Owaru Region (Japanese: オーアル Ooaru) is a fictional region of the the Pokémon world. It is located west of Hoenn which is accessible via Granite Cave's underground tunnel after completing the Owaru League. It is the setting of Pokémon Dark Eclipse. The names of the cities and towns in Owaru are made up of combinations of words. Owaru Region is famous for their up-to-date technologies and gadgets. Cities and Towns Foxfield Town Main Article: Foxfield Town Foxfield Town (Japanese: Foxfield市 Foxfield Ichi) is located in the western part of Owaru and serves as the hometown of the player. Professor Gary Oak's Laboratory is located at the northern part of the town where the grandson of the famous Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak, Professor Gary Oak, conducts his research. Foxfield Tunnel can also be found here. Heatherbell City Main Article: Heatherbell City Heatherbell City (Japanese: ヘザーベルシティー Hezāberu Shitī) is located in the east side of Foxfield Town via Route 1. It is considered as one of the most fascinating place in the region because of it's environment. A pyramid-like cave can be found at the upper center part of the city which many researchers believe that strong and rare Pokémon are living there. Hillcliff City Main Article: Hillcliff City Hillcliff City (Japanese: ヒルクリフ市 Hirukurifu Ichi) is located in the southeastern part of the region. Just head south from Heatherbell City via Route 2. True to it's name, the city is surrounded by hills and cliffs. Many hikers settles here because of it's environment. Stonemarsh City Main Article: Stonemarsh City Stonemarsh City (Japanese: 石沼市 Ishi Numaichi) can be access in two ways. First is via Hillcliff Mountain, and second is through Foxfield Tunnel. Stonemarsh City is famous for their sculptures and the annual Bug-Catching Contest. Stonemarsh City is the only city without a Pokémon Center though, there are some Pokémon Therapist here which can also heal your Pokémon, only once you beat them. Elfbarrow Town Main Article: Elfbarrow Town Elfbarrow Town (Japanese: エルフ手押し車の町 Erufu teoshi-sha no machi) Ashlake City Main Article: Ashlake City ''Ashlake City ' (Japanese: '''灰の湖市 Hai no mizūmi-shi) is located in the (TBA) part of the region. The city is famous for it's complex volcano called Ashlake Volcano, located in the middle of Ashlake Lake. Brightmallow City Main Article: Brightmallow City Shadowhedge Town Main Article: Shadowhedge Town Winterlight City Main Article: Winterlight City Ironwynne City Main Article: Ironwynne City Newacre Town Main Article: Newacre Town Other Locations Foxfield Tunnel Main Article: Foxfield Tunnel In the beginning of the game, the player cannot enter the tunnel because it is still under-construction. Professor Gary Oak's Laboratory Main Article: ''Professor Gary Oak's Laboratory'' Jagged Path Main Article: Jagged Path Hillcliff Mountain Main Article: Hillcliff Mountain Ashlake Lake Main Article: Ashlake Lake Ashlake Volcano Main Article: Ashlake Volcano Later on the game, Foxfield Tunnel will open so that the player can access the other areas. There are rumors circling around the region that you can hear some mechanical noises and psychotic screams inside the tunnel when the evening comes. Map Owaru Region is based on CALABARZON Region in the Philippines. The map layout of Owaru region is the same as it's reference but, the cities and towns arrangements are different. The hometown of the player, Foxfield Town, is located in Calamba City in the real world map. The creator decided to shrink it into a "town" instead of "city" so that the other bigger cities will be the Owaru Region's cities. Also, Calamba City is the current residency of the creator while planning this game. Pokémon League Gym Leaders Main Article: Gym Leaders Elite Four Main Article: Elite Four Champion Main Article: Champion Trivia